All Mine
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: Fuuma kidnaps Kamui and cuts them off from the rest of the Dragons. How can the rest find Kamui if Fuuma is determined for them not to?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X/1999 or any of its characters. Flames will be used to burn Kotori…

Yoru: Hello! This is my first attempt at an X fic. I just watched the movie the other day, and it angered me. But I love the manga and the anime, so I shall continue my love of X/1999.

Kuronue: Everybody dying so quickly, especially Subaru dying at the very beginning, angered her. She screamed at the screen, and so did her friend who was watching it with her.

Yoru: In this fic, Kotori is already dead, hence angsty Kamui rather than angry Kamui. The pairings are my secret…though they may be obvious…

Yuzuriha ran into the building, Inuki barking at her heels. She tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator moved slowly down its course to the underground headquarters of the Dragons of Heaven. As soon as the doors were open, she sped into the room of Hinoto, the Dream Watcher. Hinoto's red eyes, though blind, focused on her as she approached a bit more respectfully.

_You come to inform me of Kamui's abduction?_ the Princess asked sadly in Yuzuriha's mind. Yuzuriha opened her mouth to tell those gathered about how Kamui had been kidnapped, but shut it as soon as she realized that a yes would suffice. She nodded, her eyes suddenly filling with tears.

_I sensed it. I have sent Sorata and Arashi with all haste. However, Kamui was not taken to Kanoe; he is alone with the other Kamui. I do not know why, and I do not know where they are…_

"But…if you don't know where they are…" Yuzuriha felt panic building in her chest. Hinoto knew…she had to know!

"Calm down, Yuzuriha. We'll find him." Saiki smiled at her. She glared at him.

"What do you care? You _hate_ Kamui!"

"I don't…hate him…"

"Yes you do! YOU DO! YOU DO YOU DO YOU DO!" She couldn't stop screaming. Saiki was staring at her, dumbfounded.

"Yuzuriha…"

"Shut up! Just SHUT UP!" She turned to Hinoto, "Where are Karen, Aoki, and Subaru?"

_They are coming._

"Send us in whatever directions Sorata and Arashi didn't go. Okay?"

_Naturally._

"All right…Saiki…" Yuzuriha felt much calmer, and she sent a small smile in Saiki's direction, "I'm sorry."

"Er…okay." Saiki turned away, face heated. Yuzuriha sighed and sat down to wait, Inuki lying down at her feet. She stroked his ears idly, hoping to every god that Kamui was all right.

"Can't you go any faster?" Arashi snapped at Sorata, who was several yards behind her.

"No, I can't," snarled Sorata uncharacteristically. Arashi's eyes softened. Sorata was obviously extremely concerned for Kamui. The boy's mind couldn't take the torture his Twin Star inflicted on him just by existing, and being alone with him…

"Arashi?" Sorata was beside her, looking deep into her eyes. Arashi snapped out of her reverie and blushed slightly.

"I'm coming. We must find Kamui." She leaped off, Sorata following. They landed outside the Government Building.

"Why are we here?" asked Sorata quietly.

"If Princess Hinoto cannot divine where Kamui is, perhaps Kanoe can."

"What makes you think she'll…"

"She is also without her Kamui. She will need to find him anyway."

Sorata watched Arashi march purposefully up to the building, mouth hanging open. She really was scared for Kamui…

One of the Dragons of Earth was approaching.

"Arashi…Arashi!" Sorata shouted his warning, but too late. A dagger like whip shot down and slammed into Arashi's arm. The priestess yelled in pain and jerked away, pulling out the weapon. Sorata leaped to her side, checking her wound. It wasn't too bad. He snarled up at the smiling man standing on the pinnacle of the building.

"Yuuto!"

"Yes, Priest?" the Dragon of Earth drawled, jumping to the ground. Sorata kept his anger in check.

"We came to ask a favor. What the hell did you attack us for?"

"What do you expect? Two Dragons of Heaven come to my doorstep and you think I won't attack?" Yuuto cocked his head, sighing, as Sorata met his eyes. There was nothing hidden in them, only a silent pleading.

"What kind of favor?" the Dragon of Earth asked finally, mentally slapping himself for giving in.

"Your Kamui has kidnapped ours. Do you know where they are?" Arashi asked, gritting her teeth against the pain in her arm. Yuto shrugged.

"I guess you'll have to ask Kanoe."

Kanoe regarded the two Dragons of Heaven in front of her for a long time.

"You are correct in assuming that I need my Kamui, but I do not know where he is."

"Hinoto cannot find him either. What is he doing?" Arashi chewed on her bottom lip worriedly. Sorata hesitated, and then put an arm around her slender shoulders.

"Can you help us?"

"No." Kanoe sighed, "I cannot sense him, and neither can Satsuki. He is blocking us."

"Then what can we do?" Arashi asked, feeling panic rising and fighting it as best she could.

"The Dragons of Earth call a truce. We will search as well. Do not attack us, and we will not attack you. Once the Kamuis are found, however, the Battle recommences."

"Understood and agreed." Arashi took Sorata's arm and led him out of the building.

When Kamui woke, his eyes were met by dull color.

He was on a bed, in a salmon-colored room, alone. He raised one hand to his aching head, only to find that the other hand moved with it.

His hands were cuffed together.

He jolted upright, pulling desperately on the cuffs. Calming himself, he focused his power on them.

Nothing.

He growled, pulling fruitlessly again. Where was he? Why were his hands bound?

And then he remembered.

_Flashback_

_"Fuuma!" he called, not wanting to hurt his friend, needing him to understand…_

_"I am not Fuuma." Those cold eyes met Kamui's, wishing him pain. Kamui felt like crying, something he had been doing a lot lately._

_"You are…"_

_"I am Kamui." Suddenly Fuuma was right in front of him, slamming him against the wall. His face was too close…_

_"Fuuma…"_

_"No." Fuuma stroked Kamui's face gently, "No. I am Kamui. You are Kamui. And you are mine."_

_That was all. After that…only darkness._

End Flashback 

Kamui leaned back against the headboard of the bed. He was obviously Fuuma's prisoner; realizing this, he began to shake. Especially when the door opened and revealed his old friend.

"Kamui," that melodic voice flowed over his name like water, "I was hoping you were awake."

"Fuuma…let me go." Kamui was caught off guard by a harsh backhand, sending him tumbling off the bed and to the hard floor. He curled up defensively, cuffed hands covering his stinging face. He yelped as Fuuma grabbed one of his arms and pulled him up, throwing him back onto the bed.

"I am not Fuuma. I am Kamui. You will address me as Kamui or endure more pain." Fuuma climbed onto the bed, smirking as Kamui's eyes widened in terror. Kamui felt unable to move as his Twin Star came closer…too close. Fuuma grabbed Kamui's face and brought it near his own.

"You are mine," he breathed, taking in Kamui's beautiful face with his eyes. He smiled cruelly at the fear in Kamui's lovely eyes.

"L-let me go…"

"No. You are mine for as long as I wish. My beautiful Kamui…"

"F-Fuu…" Kamui was silenced by a rough kiss. He took it without giving back or struggling, only closing his eyes tightly. He thought this would satisfy his sadistic captor, but Fuuma growled and pulled away, shoving Kamui's head back and backhanding him again.

"Give it back," he snarled. Kamui, mute, only shook his head. Fuuma's eyes flashed, and he seized Kamui's face again, this time hard enough to hurt. Fuuma's lips latched onto his own again, only now he forced Kamui's mouth open and shoved his tongue in to plunder the innocent depths. Kamui's eyes widened in horror at the violation. He began to fight, trying to bring the hard metal around his wrists into play. Fuuma only grabbed them with his free hand and pushed them down as he forced the smaller boy to lie down on the bed. Finally he pulled away from Kamui's mouth, smirking as his Twin Star coughed and gasped for air.

"Silly boy. You're supposed to breathe through your nose."

"P-please…let me…" Kamui stopped as a rough hand slapped down over his mouth.

"All mine," Fuuma purred, and his prisoner shuddered.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me not own, you not sue. Simple, yes?

Yoru: Welcome back. 

Kuronue: Thank you very much to those who reviewed. Yoru really appreciates it!

_Subaru looked around suspiciously. Everywhere he could see was darkness. Plain, inscrutable darkness._

_**Do not be alarmed.**_ _Now there was a voice in his head. Subaru sighed; he wasn't sure he could take this right now. He had to find Kamui…_

"_I am well past alarmed, thank you," he snapped. The voice in his head remained emotionless._

_**You are in no danger, Subaru Sumeragi. I will not harm you.**_

"_That makes me feel so much better about my situation. Where are you?"_

_**A moment, please. I will appear to you.**_ _Suddenly, before him was a beautiful man in a kimono. He was sitting cross-legged, his burnished-gold hair falling to his knees. His eyes, though indescribably lovely, were sad and lonely. When he spoke, his lips did not move._

_**I am Kakyou.**_

"_Kakyou? You are a Dragon of Earth."_

_**Unwillingly, yes.**_

"_We will fight, then?"_

_**I would rather not.**_ _Subaru's eyes met Kakyou's, and suddenly the Dragon of Heaven found himself feeling nothing but pity for his foe._

"_Why are you so sad?"_

_**The woman I love is dead.**_

"_I am sorry."_

_**I know. You loved her as well.**_ _Kakyou stood, approaching Subaru slowly. Subaru felt that this man would not hurt him, and so he stayed where he was. Kakyou reached up and touched Subaru's face gently._

_**You look so like her.**_

"_Do I? I have been called feminine."_

_**No, there is more to it than that. The woman of whom I speak is your sister, Subaru Sumeragi.**_

_Subaru's world stopped._ _"…Hokuto?"_

_**Yes.**_

"_You loved Hokuto? How…how did you…"_

_**I will tell you in time. But I had to meet you when Seishiiro mentioned you. I knew I had to see you, if only to see her.**_

"_I do not know you."_

_**No. But you will, as we have been pitted against one another.**_

"_Kakyou, how did you know my sister?"_

_**It was not so long ago…**_

"Satsuki!" Kanoe entered Beast's room, glaring up at the super-computer.

"Yes, Kanoe?"

"Have you found our two missing Stars?"

"No. I cannot get past his block."

"The Dragons of Heaven are searching also, but we must find them first. If we can capture their Kamui as well, we will have the upper hand."

"I'll bet they haven't even thought of that," Yuuto said, coming into the room. Kanoe smiled viciously.

"I'm sure they won't. But we have, and we will take advantage of it."

"Have you tried asking Kakyou? If anyone can find Kamui, it's probably him." Yuuto leaned against the wall, looking up at Beast. Satsuki was up there somewhere…

"Kakyou is also blocking me at the moment. I suppose he's got a good reason…"

"Unless Kamui kidnapped him too," Yuuto joked. Kanoe glared at him.

"What use would that be?"

"It was a joke, Kanoe."

"It wasn't funny." Kanoe turned back to Satsuki, "Please keep trying."

"Yes, ma'am."

Arashi sighed as she let Sorata tend her wound. It hadn't been serious, but Sorata had insisted on treating it. He was so gentle, trying not to hurt her. She wished that they were not in the middle of something so important; under other circumstances, perhaps she and Sorata could…

"There. That should hold you for a while." He grinned up at her. She smiled back, jumping off the railing she had been sitting on. The bandage job was sloppy, but Arashi didn't mind. Sorata had tried his best.

"We really need to find Kamui," she gently reminded him.

His smile disappeared. "I know. Let's go."

"Where do we start?"

"I have no idea. Where do you think Fuuma would take him?"

"Somewhere secluded." Arashi thought hard. Where would they go?

"A hotel?" Sorata suggested. Arashi looked at him in shock. Of course!

"Yes! Somewhere secluded, where it wouldn't seem strange for odd noises to be coming out of the door, and comfortable…" She suddenly realized what she was suggesting, and clamped her mouth shut. Sorata stared at her for a moment, and then took off.

"We have to find him now!"

Kamui fought desperately as Fuuma nibbled at his neck. The bigger man's fingers were tangled in Kamui's hair, holding his head back, and the other hand held his cuffed hands down.

"Stop!" he cried, knowing it was no use. Fuuma pulled away from Kamui's neck and smirked.

"Stop? I am enjoying myself far too thoroughly for that, Kamui." He let go of Kamui's hair and pushed his hands over his head.

"Wh-what are you…" Kamui's eyes widened as Fuuma licked his collarbone.

"I am simply taking advantage of your helplessness. I have my own reason as to why."

"Let me go!"

"No." Fuuma ran a finger down the buttons of Kamui's shirt, ripping them all out. Kamui started breathing hard as terror took over his senses.

"N-no! Stop!" He gasped as Fuuma's tongue ran over his toned stomach gently, bringing a hideous reaction from his helpless body, "P-please…"

"No." Fuuma cupped his hand around Kamui's bare waist, feeling the hot skin.

"F-Fuuma…"

"I wonder, Kamui, if the others have fathomed where you could possibly be. Kanoe will no doubt be looking for me. But we shall be done far before they even get close, I think."

"D-done? With what?" Kamui asked, stammering. Fuuma smirked and kissed Kamui's neck, earning a jerk from his captive.

"Done with my claim on you. Done with making you mine."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No own. Just like Kamui and Subaru and Kakyou and Fuuma and Nataku and Seishirou and Sorata occasionally…

**Yoru: Well, this story is going places.**

**Kuronue: You're so sick and twisted.**

**Yoru: Meh. It happens. Um, I don't know how Kakyou addresses Kanoe, so I made something up. Kakyou's so polite, Lady Kanoe just worked. I bet Kakyou would call **_**Karen **_**Lady just because he's so kind and polite to everyone. Anyway, thank you to those who are reading for sticking with this fic, even though I haven't updated in a while. On to it!**

Subaru sighed and leaned back against a wall. How was he supposed to react to Kakyou's love for Hokuto? Why did Kakyou feel the need to tell him?

_Because you look exactly like her. He sees her in you._

The last thing he needed right now was for someone to fall for him. But then he thought about Kakyou, about his sad and fragile beauty, and wondered if maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

No. It wouldn't be real. It would be love for a ghost drifting over onto Subaru. Neither he nor Kakyou could ever really be happy with that.

_Why did you have to confuse me like this?_

Kanoe reached out with her mind, trying to reach Kakyou yet again. This time, he answered.

"_Kakyou?"_

_**Yes, Lady Kanoe?**_

_"Could you reach out and try to reach our Kamui?"_

_**Of course, Lady Kanoe.**_

She waited for what felt like hours. Finally she felt a stirring at her thoughts that indicated Kakyou had returned.

"_Is he blocking you?"_

_**…No.**_

_"Where is he, Kakyou?"_

_**He would not reveal that. But…he is…the other Kamui…**_

_"He is what to the other Kamui? Killing him?"_

_**No. Much worse than that.**_

_"Why would he…do that?"_

_**He is claiming him.**_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_**He only said what I have related to you.**_

_"…Thank you, Kakyou."_

_**Lady Kanoe…they are in a bedroom, much like a hotel room. I was able to see their immediate surroundings.**_

_"A hotel room?"_

_**I am sorry that I cannot be of more help.**_

_"You have been much help, Kakyou. I may ask for your help again."_

_**Yes, Lady Kanoe.**_

Yuzuriha panted as she caught up with Sorata and Arashi.

"Where are we going?" she managed to force out.

"We have to check every hotel in Tokyo. Each of us to a separate one." Arashi looked up as Karen, Aoki, and Saiki landed next to them. Saiki looked very pale.

"You think…the other Kamui is…"

"Yes, I do." Arashi hesitated, and then touched Saiki's head. He seemed…almost frantic with worry. It was unusual…perhaps his feelings for Kamui had changed. Sorata smiled halfheartedly.

"We could easily be wrong."

"Let's go." They all took off in opposite directions.

"Fuuma…ah…" Kamui swayed from being delirious from pleasure and frozen with terror. Fuuma was playing with him, bringing a reaction from his body that he could not control. When would this torture end?

"Yes…moan my name…" Fuuma whispered, attacking Kamui's abdomen with renewed fervor.

"Ah! Please stop…ahhh!" Kamui cried. Fuuma smirked and went down lower. Kamui's eyes widened as wet warmth enveloped him.

"No…no…ahhh…Fuuma, don't…not…that…get off…no! Nooooo!" Kamui writhed and struggled as Fuuma continued his ministrations. Kamui didn't want this…not this…

"Please! Stop…" Kamui began to cry, torn between pleasure, pain, and loss of innocence.

"Stop…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the concept.**

**Yoru: Now that the people down the hall have SHUT UP…**

**Kuronue: …for now…**

**Yoru: …I can write without wanting to throw something. It's amazing that you have all stuck with this story regardless of how long it takes me to update. So, we're back, and to get the next chapter all you have to do is show me you want it…by reviewing!**

**Kuronue: Please.**

**Yoru: And thank you again. This was going to only be three chapters, but apparently either my writing skills are failing on me or this plot is just too broad. Eh, whatever. On to the fic!**

Subaru was about to go home when a voice spoke to him out of nowhere.

"Found your little Kamui yet, Subaru?" Seishiirou smiled maliciously as Subaru's eyes widened.

"What? Found him? He's gone?"

"Well, yes. All of your little friends are looking for him. Why aren't you? I thought maybe it was because you already found him." Seishiirou was obviously enjoying himself as Subaru leaped up and grabbed him by the coat lapels.

"What have you done with him, Seishiirou?" he snarled.

"Me? Why does everything have to be my fault, Subaru?"

"You---!" Suddenly they were on a roof high above the city.

"Look, there goes the pretty priestess," Seishiirou commented, as though about the weather. Subaru turned to look, and Seishiirou's slammed across his cheek in a vicious slap. Subaru would have fallen from the roof if Seishiirou had not caught him. Subaru fought as Seishiirou kissed him, harsh and demanding, biting his lower lip in a play for total dominance. After what felt like an eternity to Subaru, Seishiirou pulled away.

"There was a time when you would not have fought me, Subaru."

"That was before you killed my sister, leaving me and---leaving me alone."

"You and whom?" Seishiirou pushed Subaru away only to grab him again as he was about to fall.

"Stop playing with me, Seishiirou!"

"Would you rather I let you fall?" Seishiirou laced his fingers with Subaru's, smirking as the other man tried to pull his hand away.

"I can balance on a roof as well as you can."

"Not if I don't let you."

"Let go of me and let me stand on my own. I have to go find Kamui, if you won't tell me where he is."

"No. Since when are you not mine?" Seishiirou made as if to push Subaru from the roof again. Subaru unconsciously clenched the hand that held his in an iron grip.

"I've never been yours."

"Not by title, but certainly in heart. I want to know when that changed, Subaru."

Unbidden, a lovely image filled Subaru's mind.

_Since I saw those beautiful, sad eyes._

"If I tell you that I still love you, will you let me go?"

"Of course not. It would be a lie."

"Don't make me fight you."

"I'm frightened." Seishiirou smirked, grabbing the back of Subaru's head and pulling him into another forced kiss. The smirk widened as Subaru struggled hard.

Subaru nearly lost his already precarious footing as Seishiirou pulled away.

**_Seishiirou, Lady Kanoe calls you._**

"I'm busy."

**_It's about our Kamui._**

This time, Subaru heard Kakyou's voice. Seishiirou turned to Subaru.

"We'll continue this next time."

Before Subaru could form a spell, he was gone in a swirl of sakura petals.

**_He may come back when he realized that I lied._**

"You lied?"

**_You were fighting him. You obviously did not want his attention._**

"Thank you, Kakyou." Subaru was about to leap to the next roof, when he thought of something Seishiirou had said.

"Kakyou, do you know where our Kamui is?"

**_Our Kamui has kidnapped him and is..._**

"Is what?"

**_Claiming him._**

"WHAT?"

* * *

"I can't believe it. It's almost two in the morning; we searched every hotel in Tokyo, and not a trace of Kamui." Sorata leaned back, head pounding. Arashi sat, fidgeting, staring out the window as if expecting Kamui to come walking up the sidewalk. 

"You were wrong. That's not hard to believe. Why didn't we keep looking?" Yuzuriha was on the verge of tears. Saiki paced the house, mumbling to himself. Karen and Aoki had gone home, promising to return early in the morning.

"We don't know where to keep looking, Yuzuriha. We'll start again in the morning. Go to bed."

"Why? I can't sleep. What's the point?"

There was a knock at the door. Arashi opened it to reveal Subaru, panting and sweating.

"Subaru?"

"Did…you find…Kamui?" he asked, still panting. Arashi shook her head.

"We looked everywhere we could think of."

Subaru came in and flopped onto the couch, "So did I."

"Fuuma wouldn't have killed him, right?" Yuzuriha suddenly whispered. Subaru shook his head.

"No. Not with what he is doing to him. He won't kill him."

"You know something, Subaru. Spill it," Sorata snapped. Subaru looked at Yuzuriha meaningfully. She stomped her foot.

"I'm not a child! I deserve to know, and I'm not leaving!"

"Let her stay." Saiki had stopped pacing, "She's right. She's part of this, too."

Subaru nodded.

"I was contacted by Kakyou, one of the Dragon of Earth's warriors. He told me that the Fuuma is claiming Kamui."

"Claiming?" Arashi asked. Subaru closed his eyes.

"Raping."

There was another knock at the door. Sorata pushed Arashi back as she stood to open it.

"I'll do it." He opened the door a crack. Nobody was there…

"Sorata…" A small voice, cracked and obviously strained, came from the ground. Sorata looked down.

"Kamui!"

* * *

Fuuma strolled into the headquarters of the Dragons of Earth as though nothing had happened. Seishiirou greeted him upon entry. 

"You've been having fun, from what I hear."

"Yes, and now I have what is mine."

"I don't see him. Why didn't you bring him?"

"I don't need his body. He, himself, is mine. The Dragons of Heaven can have his body." Fuuma smiled to himself, remembering the screams and begging coming from the small body below him.

"That's very generous of you. You do realize that Kanoe is ready to kill, right?"

"Let's see her try."

A/N No, this story is not over. When it is, there will be a little Owari at the end of the chapter. See one? No? Then stay tuned…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Yoru: Hmmm. ****Been**** a long while on this one.**

**Kuronue: No kidding. All the nice readers probably aren't so nice anymore.**

**Yoru: Ready to kill me, guys?**

**Readers: ****Muuuuurder**** the ****Yoooooru****…**

**Yoru: (O.O) (gulp) Ahem…if you kill me, you won't get to know the rest of the story!**

**Kuronue: (hides behind Yoru) Yeah!**

**Yoru: ****Anywho****…**

Subaru sat by Kamui's bedside all night as the boy clutched his hand, shaken with nightmares. Subaru's heart broke anew with each whimper and whispered plea for mercy the left Kamui's bruised lips. The boy had been through such utter torment, and Subaru could do nothing. _Had_ done nothing.

"Kamui, I'm so sorry," he whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

_**I'm sure he knows.**_

_****_By now, Subaru was used to Kakyou's voice in his head.

"That really doesn't make it any better."

_**No one could have done anything, Subaru. Our Kamui would have killed you and continued. You know this well.**_

_****_"Can you see him, Kakyou? My Kamui? The way he thrashes and begs, how he screams in his sleep? Don't condescend to me."

_**I'm not condescending, Subaru. I want you to understand that it is not your fault in any way.**_

_****_The tears spilled over before Subaru could stop them, matching the ones marking Kamui's bruised cheeks.

_**Subaru…**_

_****_"Hold me…" Subaru whispered before he even realized that he'd thought it.

_His world went white, and then he found Kakyou before him, sad eyes wide._

_**Hold you?**_

_****__Subaru was beyond caring for cold exteriors in his pain now. He hung his head, shaking as tears poured down his cheeks._

_Without warning, warm arms enfolded him and pulled him close. Kakyou brought them gently to the ground, pulling Subaru into his lap and letting him cry. Subaru had never felt so warm with Seishiirou, only with __Hokuto_

_And Kakyou._

_He felt the urge, and decided not to stop it._

_Lifting Kakyou's face to come to his own, he brought their lips together in a sorrowful, salty kiss._

* * *

Sorata watched as Arashi slept. He had never been in her room before this late at night; in fact, he'd never really stepped beyond the doorway. But tonight, she was tormented. So he sat beside her bed throughout the night.

"Sorata?" He looked up to see Yuzuriha peeking at him around the doorway. He got up and went to her, trying to smile.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Is Kamui going to be okay?"

It was such a childish question that Sorata was shocked. Just a few hours earlier, she had shown such adult characteristics that now something like that seemed alien from her lips. But when Sorata looked into her tearful eyes, he saw the frightened child she was.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. She hiccupped a bit.

"When will we know?"

"I don't know." He wished she wouldn't ask him. He didn't know. With no more words, he brought her close and hugged her. He felt her hands clutching at his shirt.

"Sorata?" Arashi came out of her room. He held out a hand to her.

The three of them stayed in their embrace for a long time.

_

* * *

Pain. __Wetness. __Whispered taunts. __Hands roaming._

_Help me…help me…_

_Stop…Fuuma…_

_Pain screaming more wetness_

_Fuuma…__nooooo__…please…_

_Agonyscreamingbeggingstopstopstopstopstop__…_

Kamui shot up, eyes wide, and clutching at his blankets. He searched the room wildly, terrified that Fuuma would come out and take him again.

All he found was Subaru asleep in the chair next to the bed.

"Subaru…"

"Don't wake him up."

Kamui looked around to the door to see Saiki standing there. The boy looked as though he had gotten no sleep.

"He hasn't left your side since you came back. He just fell asleep an hour ago. I'll be here for you, if you can handle that."

Upon realizing that he was wearing pajamas, Kamui climbed out of bed and crawled on all fours to Saiki, who knelt and accepted the trembling boy into his arms.

* * *

Fuuma stood by Kakyou's bed, watching the man's uneasy sleep. He had never seen Kakyou twitch so much. Something was definitely going on in his mind, something he was keeping Fuuma from seeing.

Fuuma didn't like secrets.

* * *

Saiki sat against the wall with Kamui in his arms. The boy had finally fallen asleep again, and this time it was deep and dreamless. Saiki banged his head against the wall as hard as he could without waking the precious bundle in his arms.

When had Kamui become precious?

Saiki wasn't sure, really. He only knew that sometime after their fight, Saiki had wanted nothing more than to protect Kamui forever.

He almost laughed out loud. Not protect.

Hold. Kiss. Love.

He had fallen in love with the boy he had professed to hate. Not the arrogant, selfish boy he had been. The broken, timid boy Kamui had become was the one Saiki needed to protect.

To hold, kiss, and love.

Kamui shifted in his sleep with a soft murmur, and Saiki let his eyes close to drift off as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Wow, it's been forever. But you nice people keep reviewing and Fave-ing and such, so I thought I'd jump back on it.**

**Kuronue: Do you even remember where this is going anymore?**

**Yoru:…vaguely. For those wondering/complaining/being generally confused by the Saiki x Kamui scene at the end of the last chapter, I thought I insinuated at the beginning that Saiki liked Kamui. Must have been too subtle - I can be bad about that. Sorry. I'm not sure this is actually going to be Saiki x Kamui; we'll just see where it leads.**

_

* * *

_

Kakyou watched Subaru sleep, afraid to touch him again. They lay entwined, pale against pale, golden mixing with black on the sakura-strewn floor of Kakyou's dreamscape. He knew that he loved Subaru more than he had ever loved Hokuto; now he wondered if he'd ever been in love with her at all. The idea of sleeping with her was, for lack of a better word, repulsive.

_**How could you have captured me so quickly?**__ he mused as he stared at his new lover, mustering up the courage to run his fingers through raven hair. Subaru murmured something in his sleep and moved into the touch. Kakyou smiled slightly._

_**How adorable. Like a kitten.**_

"_Kakyou?" Subaru's emerald eyes searched his lover's face as he forced himself to wake._

_**Good morning, Subaru.**_

"_I'm so sorry…"_

_Kakyou blinked in surprise as Subaru broke down, sobbing into Kakyou's bare chest._

_**Sorry?**_

"_We shouldn't have…I shouldn't have…I seduced you…" Subaru closed his eyes as Kakyou lifted his face._

_**Subaru, I love you.**_

"_You love Hokuto…"_

_**No. I love you. You, Subaru.**_

_Subaru stared up at him, tears marking his cheeks._

"_Me?"_

_**You.**_

* * *

Sighing, Sorata laid the slumbering Yuzuriha in her bed. Arashi stood in the doorway, holding herself tightly. Sorata stood up and popped his back.

"We're not going to school today," he muttered, looking at the clock and finding them to be already late.

"No." Arashi went to Sorata, taking his hand in her own. He stared at her.

"What's up?"

"You are so strong," she said quietly. Sorata managed a half-smile.

"Kamui's the one who's strong if he hasn't gone completely insane."

"But you are the one who holds us all together." Arashi put a hand on Sorata's shoulder, a small smile on her lips.

"Arashi…"

Her lips brushed his briefly, and then she left the room.

* * *

Kamui woke to find himself wrapped in someone's arms. He panicked, starting to struggle. His assailant let him go quickly, an action that stopped him in his tracks.

"Kamui, it's me." Saiki sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking sadly at Kamui.

"S-Saiki?" Kamui curled up on himself, trying to hold back his sobs. Saiki stared; he didn't know what to do. He'd never seen Kamui so broken - hell, he'd never seen anyone so broken.

"Kamui, please don't cry. He's not here, he can't hurt you."

"He can hurt me…he hurts me just by existing! By existing and hating me!" Kamui's tears ceased in his passion. Saiki didn't know what to do; what could he say?

"Kamui, I…I love you."

Silence reigned for a long moment. Kamui's eyes had widened impossibly, and he slowly backed away from Saiki.

"Not you too…please, don't…"

Saiki blinked, "Don't? Don't what?"

"Hurt me…I'm sorry you love me, it's not my fault, just…don't hurt me!" Kamui wedged himself into the corner and covered his face with his arms. From across the room, Saiki could hear his quickening breathing. He scurried to Kamui's side and touched his hand, earning a jerk from the terrified boy.

"I'm not going to hurt you! I love you and I'm nothing like that monster!"

"He said he loved me…he was doing it because he loved me…I'm his, I'm his, you can't have me because he loves me and I'm his…"

Saiki felt the tears running down his face as Kamui continued to mutter. He needed help; he couldn't deal with this alone. When was Subaru going to wake up?

Saiki hurried over to the sleeping man and shook him.

"Subaru! Subaru, Kamui's freaking out!"

Subaru's head lolled back and forth, but no response was forthcoming, Saiki ran for the door, yelling for Sorata and Arashi.

* * *

Fuuma touched Kakyou's forehead and pushed himself into the sleeping man's dreamscape. Kakyou was keeping something from him, and he was determined to find out what. He had a feeling that it would give him great fun.


End file.
